Aegis Knight
A very traditional knighthood, the Aegis Knights have been the strongest defense for the Kanavan Kingdom since ancient times; their swords and shields have always stood stalwart to defend the kingdom. The Aegis Knights call themselves the Absolute Shield. With their renowned skills in battle, they are the greatest defenders of the Kingdom. Aegis Knights fight with a Sword and a Shield. While some might consider this less efficient for slaying foes, the Aegis Knights have proven that not many can match their skills in combat. After the invasion and repeated attacks that followed from Kaze'aze, the Aegis Knights, stalwart as they were, faced annihilation. It was Ronan, who emerged from the ranks to lead the Aegis Knights forward and rallied their strength against the tide of dark forces that sought to break upon the Kanavan Kingdom. With his new-found powers wielding the Sword and Shield along with his white magic, Ronan has become not only the guardian of the royal family, but the bulwark of Kanavan. He is the Kingdom's only hope of defense and survival. Using a shield, Aegis Knights can quickly attack and quickly defend with the shield so that they can carefully guard themselves while choosing their next move. Blocking is, initially, difficult to time and coordinate, but once mastered enemies will have no hope of ever hurting an Aegis Knight. Utilizing Ronan's innate magical abilities, you can collect the power of runes to dramatically increase the power of your own attacks. The proper use of magic will make Aegis Knights formidable opponents on the battlefield. Requirements It is necessary to be lvl 30 to participate in 3rd Job Promotion. GP Mission (120000 GP) "We of the Aegis Knights have protected Kanavan since ancient times. We have fought against the many invasions of Kaze'aze's army and the end is in sight. Become one of the Aegis Knights and be a bulwark for peace. -Aegis Knight Leader-''" *Collect 50 Medals of Victory from PvP Kill 15 Paradoms in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor (Bug, accidentially got mixed with the 2nd part of Abyss Knight) *Collect 1 Horn of Kamiki in Ellia Continent *Collect 3 Gardosen's Sword in Hell Bridge *Collect 3 Basilisk's Seal in Temple of Fire Difficulty http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG *Collect 10 Crystallized Elemental Spirits from defeating Mini Fire Golems in Temple of Fire Cash Mission (7200 Cash) "''We of the Aegis Knights have protected Kanavan since ancient times. We have fought against the many invasions of Kaze'aze's army and the end is in sight. Become one of the Aegis Knights and be a bulwark for peace. -Aegis Knight Leader-''" *Collect 1 Medals of Honor from PVP *Collect 1 Gardosen's Sword in Hell Bridge Quotes *"I'll put my all into it!"'' (Beginning) *''"Do your best."'' (Beginning) *''"You're a whole new kind of stupid!"'' (Taunt) *''"Are you asleep?"'' (Taunt) *''"Glory to Kanavan!"'' (End) *''"It's my victory!"'' (End) Skills Swordplay 1st Mp- Divine Slash: 3 quick slashes followed by a powerful downward strike. 2nd Mp- Furious Rush: A magic burst that sends the opponent(s) skyward, followed several aerial hits 3rd Mp- Blame Buster: Similar to the Spell Knight's Rune Spiral, a rune appears in front of Ronan, which he stabs for a powerful magic hit. This attack has much more power and roughly 4 times the range of Rune Spiral. White Magic Swordplay 1st MP- Rune Flare: Allows the Aegis Knight to use psychic force (a small burst of magic that can be aimed different directions, used in mid- air, etc.). Using psychic force consumes 1 rune flare charge (this is quite useful beacause after the flare is charged you may use psychic force without fear of counter-attacks). The runes are also able to boost the power of Ronan's skills (i.e. Magic Defense shield will be able to take more damage before it disappears) but all the runes currently summoned will be used up. Can summon up to 3 runes. An easy way to kill stationary bosses is to have at least 1 1/2 bars of mp, and use Rune Flare. Use psychic force, and use Rune Flare again. Repeat. 2nd MP- Magic Defense: Creates an area around Ronan that makes shields much like Alchemist's Saver. A much more powerful shield can be made by charging up 3 rune flares before using Magic Defense. 3rd MP- Tempest Slayer (Dark Slayer): The Aegis Templar appears, dashes forward, surges with energy, and vanishes. This skill can strike many opponents at once thanks to the Templar's size, and deals good damage in its AoE, making this a very nice skill to use. Trivia *The Odyssean Armor Set is modeled after the summoned construct. *The Aegis Knight actually has similar quotes to his previous jobs, but he says them differently. *The word "Aegis" means to "Defend". *The construct itself appears in Victor's Fortress, as the Black Tempest. It is, however, larger and possesses more attacks. *Currently this is the only 3rd job that does not require to kill Kaze'aze for its mission.